futurefandomcom-20200229-history
São Paulo
São Paulo is the largest city in Brazil. It is the largest financial center in Latin America. The city is gaining more influence nationally and globally. It is considered the most populous city in Brazil and possibly in the Americas. It has great economic influence, representing 12.26% of Brazilian GDP. It is also one of the 2027 safest cities. History Throughout its history, São Paulo faced many important events as the Constitutional Revolution in 1932. During the 20th century, it gained influence over Brazil and the world. Until 2030 Despite its economic and cultural influence, the city suffered many problems during the 20th century and early 21st century, including expansion of shanty towns, violence, atmospheric pollution, water pollution, traffic etc. *'Water pollution' - During the 2010s, 2020s and 2030s, the city municipal government, along with the São Paulo state government, has invested huge sums in cleaning the polluted rivers that cross the municipality: Tietê, Pinheiros and Tamanduateí. In 2033, the rivers were totally clean and free from any impurities. In 2021, the municipality passed a law that says that the punishment for those who pollute the water is a full eight-years reclusion, whereas the river banks have become highly guarded places. *'Traffic and atmospheric pollution' - São Paulo was famous throughout Brazil for its high levels of traffic and air pollution. In the 2010s, breathing in the city was equivalent to smoking two cigarettes a day and traffic impeded people of traveling 1 km from car on busy streets, causing them to wait many hours. However, it changes before 2020. Subway systems are steadily expanding since the early 1990s. The whole system of subway and train in São Paulo became complete in August 2019, with about 500 km of railways. The bus system also expanded, and now go through places that were once called "favelas" (shanty towns). With these advances in transportation, the city reaches a volume of normal traffic by the year 2025 and the pollution decreased dramatically, not only because of advances in transportation, but because of investiments in environment, as the sum of trees in the city doubled. *'Shanty towns, violence and drugs' - The central regions of São Paulo were traditionally examples of urbanized places. However, regions far away from downtown had many social problems, including existence of shanty towns, violence, drug trafficking, lack of sanitation and constant flooding. These problems remain through many years in the city. Only in 2030 there will be no such problems in São Paulo. While shanty towns have always been considered illegal in the city, the municipality announced in late 2010s that it would invest highly in elimination of poverty. In the 2020s, the city outskirts were under the police state, which means that there was a police center in every corner of the region; a great measure to prevent illegal activities. After seeing that the plan went right as 90% of criminals and drug dealers were arrested, the city government began to lower the terrain in these regions, to prevent flooding and other accidents. With all the buildings in an acceptable location, in 2028, the city started to invest in reform homes and roads, as well as electricity, sanitation and food. In 2030 there was no neighborhood in São Paulo considered "shanty town" and extreme poverty index has reached 0%. Category:Brazil Category:Cities